1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mounting apparatus for mounting electronic devices on vehicles. More particularly, the invention concerns an apparatus for mounting a compact radar detection unit on either the fairing or handlebars of a motorcycle.
2. Discussion of the Invention
In recent years law enforcement agencies have widely adopted radar devices for use in enforcing speed control laws. Such devices are typically mounted in police cars and are used to obtain a direct read out of the speed of both on coming and passing vehicles.
With the increased use by the police of radar devices, radar detector units for detecting the presence of police radar devices have become increasingly popular with motorists. These devices are typically quite small, can be operated by the vehicle's electrical system, and are frequently mounted on the visor or dashboard of the automobile. When radar signals emitted by the police radar devices are sensed by the detector, an alarm such as a visual or audio signal is emitted by the detector unit. The range of the units are usually sufficient to enable the motorist to decrease speed prior to reaching the location of the police radar device.
Many types of radar detection devices are commercially available. These devices are usually quite small and lightweight and can be easily connected to the automobile electrical system by a built-in power cord. Typical of the many commercially available radar detection units is a unit sold by Radio Shack under catalog no. 22-1626. This device is 11/16 by 31/8 by 41/2 inches in size and emits both audio and visual alarms upon detection of a radar signal. The device is provided with a power cord having a lighter socket plug and can be mounted on the automobile dashboard or visor.
Most commercially available radar detection units are adapted for use within the passenger compartment of an automobile and are generally unsuited for use with motorcycles, wherein the unit is exposed to hostile environments. The thrust of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for securely mounting a commercially available radar detection unit on a motorcycle in such a manner that the unit is at all times protected from rain, dust, shock and vibration. The apparatus of the invention is uniquely designed so that the radar detection unit can be readily installed within a hermetically sealed chamber and can be easily removed therefrom for normal use with a passenger vehicle. The mounting apparatus of the invention enables the positioning of the radar detection unit in various orientations. Accordingly, the apparatus of the invention can be selectively mounted on motorcycles having handlebars with widely varying rake angles.